


X-ALIVE

by piades (RabbitPie)



Series: 1K1Shot [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Humor, Ten Year Bazooka (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Ten Years Later Arc (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPie/pseuds/piades
Summary: Tsuna didn't mean for Lambo's bazooka to hit him. The future scared the shit out of him and he didn't want to know what it held until the last possible moment when the flow of time dragged him there kicking and screaming.He could never have predicted this.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: 1K1Shot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	X-ALIVE

Shit shit shit shit. 

Tsuna didn't mean for Lambo's bazooka to hit him. He'd seen Lambo dissappear in a cloud of pink smoke more times than he could count, and had wondered what it was like on the other side. But he'd never wanted to try to crawl inside and pull the trigger himself. Honestly? The future scared the shit out of him. He didn't want to know what it held until the last possible moment when the flow of time dragged him there kicking and screaming.

The ominous tube of the bazooka came down on him before he could move and with suction sensation, the world went dark. For a moment, he felt impossibly small and helpless against fate, and then to punctuate his position as one tiny bit of debris blown about by the winds of time an explosion battered his ear drums, sent a ringing noise through his head, and he was flying very far away, very fast.

A moment, two, and the sense of movement stopped. Instead of wind in his ears, there was chirping, like little happy birds in foreign films. Or Hibird. He lay in black liminal space and tried to open his eyes, but they were already open.

"Hieeeei!"

This could not be happening. Where was he? He flailed and knocked against something. His hands reached to grab his hair and pull in panic, they  _ smacked against something hard,  _ which gave way. The world opened up above into a bright blue sky and a verdant canopy which burned his eyes. Ouch. He shut his eyes. Spots danced against the red backdrop of his eyelids.

What had Reborn done to him this time?

Not Reborn: the ten year bazooka, which would swap him with his future self for five minutes. He could survive the future for five minutes. Maybe he could lie here with his eyes shut and not learn anything about the future. That way, he could hope he didn’t become a mafia boss.

His earlier flailing and the painful feelings in his limbs from banging against his mystery confines revealed he was in a narrow container. Like, say, a coffin. Which implied he was already dead. He didn’t want to be dead.

_ You’re not in a coffin, and your future self is not dead, and all you need to do is open your eyes, get out of this definitely-not-a-coffin, and you’ll have the proof in front of you. _

He sat up. He opened his eyes.

The lid of his coffin lay on the grass, an X on the front. It reminded Tsuna of a pirate flag. X for skull and crossbones. X for ex-human. Ex-alive.  _ Dead.  _

"Hieeeeeeei!" 

He toppled out the other side of the coffin and into the grass like a fish on land, sprang to his feet and started running. Nevermind that he had appeared in some clearing in some dense forest, he did not want to hang around with his dead body!

Ohgod did he have dead body juices on him? Maybe. Maybe it was just sweat from the nerves.

"Dead! Dead! Dead!" his footfalls said with each hit against the soft soil. He could have told Reborn that the mafia was going to kill him! He knew it!  _ Reborn was trying to kill him! _

The world turned blurry with his tears and he collided with a tree. His arms came around a smooth trunk and his head was ringing. He slid down to its base.

_ Dead! Dead! Dead!  _

"TENTH! TENTH, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Gokudera? He was here too? But no, that wasn’t Gokudera’s voice… that was… an  _ adult’s  _ voice.

An old Gokudera came through the trees (because this was the future). Oh. okay. He was looking really frantic, even more worried than usual, and then he gaped at Tsuna.

“Mini-Boss!” he shrieked, and collapsed to his knees in front of Tsuna.

“It’s you! So you’re not-- you’re fine! I saw your coffin and I thought you’d  _ burned _ and Tenth I’m so happy you’re alive!” He was even louder than the one Tsuna was used to and it made Tsuna's ears ring. 

(Tsuna preferred older Lambo’s sedate “Young Vongola” greeting, honestly.)

Well, at least it wasn't an enemy. The emotional whiplash tied up Tsuna's tongue and scrambled his mind and all that he could was "Hei?" 

“I could never have forgiven myself if something got to you while you were resting--”

The man's fingers tugged at his hair as he knelt, pulling in a way that looked really painful! It was horrible when he did that, his pale scalp would get all red and inflamed.

“Gokudera?” Tsuna asked. His arms reached forward to try to stop the man from hurting himself. “Are you okay, Gokudera?”

"In a coffin that  _ I _ bought for you--" the bulldozed over his words like Tsuna hadn't even spoken. "I promise I'll fix it! If it's not to your satisfaction and I'll get some alarms I'm so sorry but--" 

He looked up at Tsuna, eyes wide with panic and horror at the world. "You need to be back in the coffin before the five minutes is up and what if you were in sunlight before you came--" 

He reached for Tsuna's shoulder, like he was going to take him back to the clearing and put him back in that box. Inside the coffin! A frigid feeling tingled in Tsuna's hands, fear, as he doubted for a fraction of a moment that this was really Gokudera--because Tsuna didn't feel he was safe to touch.

"I don't want to die!" Tsuna yelped, and stepped back. "I don't want a coffin!" and was that a euphemism? Had this Gokudera, with hands that seemed like weapons, killed him in the future?!

“I won't let you die!" Gokudera pulled his reaching hand back and held it against his chest while the other dangled at his side. He turned familiar, pleading eyes up at Tsuna. He looked wounded by the accusation. "Tenth. Please. The sunlight will hurt you out here, and the flowers in the coffin will heal your burns if you have any."

"I don't. Have any burns," Tsuna tried to explain, and pulled up his sleeves to show his healthy skin, but the man's expression was still wild.

"No. From the sunlight."

Something was very wrong with that statement. If Gokudera had meant sunburn, he would have said so--and then gone to talk about UV radiation and cancer. No this sounded more like… 

A vampire. 

Tsuna felt his expression freeze in a grimace. He felt… Very, very calm. 

"I rest in a coffin and I'm burned by sunlight," he said. 

Gokudera froze. "You're amazing!" he gushed, his tone all but glittering with hero worship. Tsuna wondered if that was Gokudera's usual fanboying, or if he was like this because… 

Because.

“Hiiiiiei?!  _ I AM A VAMPIRE IN THE FUTURE? _ ”

That was crazy. More crazy than dying will bullets? Yes, Tsune decided firmly. This was a whole new level of insane. Gokudera was looking at him like he was pleading with him to realise how awesome this was and Tsuna… 

Tsuna's world clouded over with pink smoke. And was that the more familiar, younger tone of Gokudera's hysterics he heard?

Tsuna wanted a nap. 

And some garlic bread, while he could still eat it. 


End file.
